It's Simply Obsession
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: Of course she loves Libertá. But she could never let him know that. After all, she took it a bit farther than she should have. It's not like Felicità's crazy or anything. She's just gone a little overboard.


Felicità walked through the hall ways of the Arcana Famiglia's mansion. She was happily making her way towards her mother's room after being invited for a little afternoon tea time. Because of her work, Felicità rarely got to spend time with her mother despite the fact that the gentle and caring woman was also the 'Mama' of the whole family. But none the less, Felicità knew exactly what her mother would want to talk about. Somehow their conversations always turned out to be about boys. Usually Mama would suggest different guys to her daughter, or make comments on the boys closest to her. That didn't really matter though. Being a teen aged girl she was rather enjoyed these conversations with her mother. The family was filled with nothing but men and she was surrounded by guys 24/7. O even though it wasn't her favorite topic, a little girl talk every now and then between her and her mother was always welcome. Felicità soon found herself in front of her mothers room.

"Mother it's me. May I come in?" Felicità asked after knocking on the door.

"Of course darling." Her mother called from inside.

When Felicità opened the door she made sure to give her mother a large smile before entering the room and closing the door carefully behind her. She then made her way toward the round table that was placed in the center of the room. Felicità was always amazed at how beautiful her mother was, and seeing the woman sitting patiently on a chair by the table, wearing a full kimono, a flowery burette in her hair, as the afternoon sun shown brilliantly in her hair only reminded her more of this fact. As Felicità came closer to the table, her mother stood up from her seat and took a few steps forward before giving her daughter a compassionate hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it Felicità." Sumire said as she led her daughter to the seat opposite of hers.

"The pleasure is mine mother." Felicità sat down in her seat after waiting for her mother to sit in her own. "I've missed being able to talk with you like this."

"Me too." Sumire served Felicità tea, as well has different cakes and tarts off of a tray in the center of the table. "Of course I would love it even more if you brought those darling boys along with you."

"I'm afraid Nova and Libertá are both working today. Other ways I would have." Felicità said as she took a sip from her tea cup. She knew exactly who her mother was talking about. The red headed girl was fairly certain that her mother loved those two more than any other boys in the whole family, and even loved them as if they really were her own children. "I'll make sure to tell them to come next time though."

"That's good. I haven't seen either of them in days." 'Mama' closed her eyes as if to recall her encounter with the pubescent boys a few days earlier. "Of course," She began. "I would enjoy it more if you would bring me a boy to show off as your boyfriend."

"M-mother!" Felicità called out, earning a laugh from her mother. The teenaged girl had a light shade of pink spread across her face in embarrassment. Sure she had been expecting this kind of topic, but Felicità thought that her mother could have at least tried to be a bit more subtle.

"Oh I'm simply teasing Felicità." Her mother waved her hand as if to shoo away the embarrassment of her earlier comment. "However, I was once a young girl as well, and unlike those crazy boys in this family, I can tell when a young girl has her eye on someone."

Felicità began to fidget in her seat and run her fingers through one of her long red pig tails. She still had a, now darker, hue of pink across her cheeks. Her mother laughed at seeing her daughter's actions.

"So I was right. There is someone then?" The beautiful older woman leaned over the table slightly. She had a sly expression on her face as she tried to pry a response out of her daughter.

The thoroughly embarrassed girl in question could only nod. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she might slip up and reveal the name of the boy that flashed through her head. Suddenly a large grandfather clock in the back of the room sounded, alerting those in the room that it was now 4:00.

"I-I've gotta go get some paper work down before diner." Felicità stumbled out of her seat and ran over to her mother to give her a hug. "I'll come to see you again when I have the time."

"Of course." Her nodded in understanding. She watched as Felicità made her way to the door. "Don't forget to bring a boy with you next time!" She called as Felicità left the room.

Felicità let out a sigh as she made her way back towards her bedroom in order to fill out the paper work that Luca had dropped off for her earlier. She slumped down into the chair behind her desk. It wasn't that she didn't like her work, she just didn't feel like doing it. But none the less, she picked up a pen that sat on top of her desk, grabbed the first sheet of paper, and began to work.

After hours of signing paper after paper and verifying everything she needed, Felicità had finally finished. She was able to rest her head on the table for a few moments before Luca came into her room and began trying to convince her to dress nicely for diner.

"Is there anything wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Felicità asked curelessly, looking herself over in the mirror.

"Of course not Oujo-sama." Luca said in a bit of a panicked manor. "It's just that I'm sure everyone will appreciate you dressing up for diner, just as a young lady should."

"If there's nothing wrong with how I look, then let's go." Felicità walked out of the room, entirely ignoring her advisor.

"Wait! Oujo-sama!" Luca cried as he ran after the long haired teen.

By the time Felicità had gotten to the dining room, many of the others were already there. Debito sat with Pace as the two played a card game, it looked like go fish, and Nova was sitting calmly in one of the many chairs that surrounded the table. Luca ran off to the kitchen, leaving Felicità standing in the door way.

"Ah. Looks like we got here at the same time." Said a voice from behind.

Felicità turned to see the very familiar short blonde locks of Libertá. He beamed a large smile at Felicità. "Looks like we did." She smiled back. Felicità stepped further into the room in order to avoid blocking the door. She made her way over to the chair opposite from Nova. Just before sitting down, Libertá pulled the chair out for her. "Thank you Libertá." Felicità smiled up at the blonde boy as he then helped her to push in her chair, before taking his place in the chair next to hers.

"No problem Oujo-san." Libertá said as he fiddled with the silverware at his place. Without saying anything, Felicità simply watched his hand as he spun his fork along the clothed table.

After only moments, everyone began to take their seats around the table. Servers came out with plates of food and lay them in front of each person. There were small conversations among the 'family' members as they ate. Mostly it was about some of the strange things that they had come across. Pace was going on and on about a new chef at his favorite restaurant, who had accidentally burned a part of his ever precious lasagna. Libertá was having his share of fun by mocking Nova, who he had seen having trouble reaching a book in the library earlier that day. Felicità however, simply ate without jumping into any of the conversations that were circulating around the table.

"Huh? That's weird." Libertá said suddenly. He began looking around the table top, he even lifted up the table cloth and bent down to look under the table.

"What are you doing?" Nova said, rather annoyed by the blonde.

"Looking for my fork." The boy in question scratched the top of his head. "I had it on my plate and now it's gone."

"What kind of idiot loses a fork?" Nova mumbled.

Libertá had either not heard the comment, or was simply ignoring it because he didn't react. Instead he got up and headed into the kitchen, later coming out with a new fork so that he could continue his dinner. "It's so weird, I've just been losing a lot of things lately."

"Like what?" Felicità asked, curious as to what exactly he had been losing.

"Well last week my tie went missing. Before that some of the buttons on my jacket were gone. I've also lost a pair of shoes and had to walk around bare foot until I could get a new pair. Now I've lost my fork." The blonde had a rather thoughtful look on his face as he recalled everything that he had lost. "Maybe I'm having some sort of bad luck spree."

"Hmmmm." Felicità thought about it herself before shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well. Guess I'll have to live with it for now." Libertá sighed. "Hope it won't last too long though."

After dinner Felicità excused herself and went back to her bedroom. She made sure to leave while Luca was clearing plates off of the table so that she would be able to be alone. Once she made it to her room, she locked the door. Suddenly a large grin appeared on her face. She skipped her way over to her desk and opened one of the drawers, taking out a small wooden box. Inside it was a silver key. Felicità took the key and went over to the closet that was in the back of her room. Using the key she had just pulled out, she unlocked the closet door and stepped inside. She pulled a chain that was hanging from the ceiling, which turned on a light, revealing the contents of the rather large walk in closet. The walls were covered in pictures. Pictures of a certain blonde teen.

"Hello Li~ber~tà." Felicità practically sang the name as it rolled off her lips. She fell to her knees and crawled her way to a rather large photo that was placed on the back wall. She brought a hand up and lightly traced her fingers over the cheek of the photographed boy. "I didn't get to see you that much today. But we sat next to each other at diner. I even got a present from you!" Felicità dug into her pocket and took out a fork. She cradled it close to her face and giggled lightly. "You were so cute when you couldn't find it." The red haired girl laid the utensil in a small box that was tucked into the corner of the room. She then put the box back on the floor, next to a pair a dark black boots. "Did you know that you're very observant Libertá? You've been noticing that your stuff is going missing. Of course I'm sure you wouldn't really know if I hadn't taken your boots, but I just couldn't help myself. You know~~?"

Felicità pulled out another box that was filled with pictures. She picked up the pair of scissors that were lying on the floor by her feet and began to cut the pictures one by one, only saving the pieces that were of Libertá. She hummed a happy little tune to herself as she cut Nova out of one of her photographs. She piled all of the scraps into a trash bag that was also on the floor. Felicità's grin grew even wider as she got up from her spot on the floor to tape the pictures of only Libertá onto the wall.

"Libertá. I. Love. You."


End file.
